


Lazy Day

by Joe_Reaves



Category: Primeval
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-10
Updated: 2010-04-10
Packaged: 2017-10-08 20:08:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/79070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joe_Reaves/pseuds/Joe_Reaves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abby was looking forward to curling up in her PJs and watching a chick flick....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lazy Day

Abby wrapped her hands around her mug of hot chocolate and snuggled under the blanket. She was stretched out on her couch with Rex curled up in her lap. It was snowing outside and very cold. Her flat was warm enough, it had to be for Rex, but still it seemed like the cold had seeped into her bones. She'd spent most of yesterday outside, chasing dinosaurs, and despite a warm bath and a good night's sleep she still felt cold.

The doorbell rang and she groaned. Connor was away visiting his family and she had the whole place to herself. She'd planned on snuggling on the couch all day. Briefly she considered ignoring the bell but it would be rude and she'd been brought up to have manners. She untangled herself and padded over to the intercom, her fluffy socks making her movement nearly soundless.

"Hello?" The reply was muffled by the intercom but she understood it anyway. She smiled and buzzed him in, looking down at her pyjamas a little sheepishly. He'd just have to deal with it, she hadn't been expecting company.

Lester jogged up the stairs. He knew Abby had had a horrible day yesterday and he hadn't been able to resist checking on her. He chuckled when he saw her outfit. "Sheep?"

She blushed. "I like sheep and they're comfortable. I was going to spend the day lazing around."

"Until I interrupted," he said apologetically. "Want me to go? I was just making sure you were okay."

"You can stay, as long as you don't mind stretching out on the couch with me and watching a chick flick. You can cook as well."

"Oh, can I?" He raised an eyebrow at the almost command.

"It's that or pizza and your cooking will taste better." She smiled and he couldn't help responding.

Wrapping an arm around her waist he pulled her closer and kissed her softly, managing to bite back a sigh when Rex landed on his shoulder. He ignored the dinosaur in favour of continuing the kiss, pulling Abby closer until they were pressed against one another.

Eventually they broke apart. "Couch, chick flick, snuggling?" she said, hopefully.

Lester laughed. "I'm intrigued to see what you'd consider to be a chick flick. Somehow I don't think it'll be traditional."

She stuck her tongue out at him. "I have Tomb Raider and Casino Royale. Anything that has Daniel Craig naked or shirtless is a chick flick in my book."

In deference to her relaxed clothing Lester pulled his jacket and tie off, tossing them over the back of the couch and then sat down, careful not to dislodge Rex from his perch on his shoulder. He pulled Abby into his arms, wrapping the blanket around them both and stealing a sip of her hot chocolate, before pulling her to lean back against him again.

"Wow, that's almost casual clothing for you, James."

He tickled her, making her squeak and wriggle. "You're a brat, love. Now hush and put your film on. Then I'll make lunch while you watch the next one." He smiled slowly. "And if you're really good I might come up with something else we can do to relax afterwards." He looked sideways at Rex. "But only if you make your pet stay out of the bedroom this time."


End file.
